


Heir to the Empire

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night of sex leaves Irene Adler pregnant with the child of the most dangerous man on Earth, so she flees, hoping she can keep her secret.</p><p>She should have known that one cannot keep secrets from Jim Moriarty. But are Irene's fears justified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a prompt idea. It’s Moriadler. A few weeks after a drunken evening together, Irene finds out that she’s pregnant. She tries to hide it, but Moriarty ends up finding out and confronting her about it. Irene is expecting the worst, but Jim is actually happy, and genuinely looking forward to their bundle of joy. —anon

Secrets can be tricky things. They can keep you safe, they can put you in danger, they can make you friends, and they can make you enemies. And if there was one woman in the world who knew the power of secrets, it was Irene Adler.

Stepping into the quiet penthouse suite, Irene looked out the window at the Parisian cityscape. She was living there under a false name, of course, and everything was taken care of discreetly. No one knew she was even out of the country.

It was out of habit that she poured herself a glass of champagne from the complimentary bottle left on her table. She was so used to ending the night with a good drink. But then again, a few good drinks were what got her into this mess in the first place. She paused, setting the glass down on the table.

“I do hope you weren’t planning on drinking that.”

Irene froze at the voice, though she really should have expected it. It wasn’t as if she could ever run fast or far enough… “I was about to, out of habit.” She replied quietly.

From out of the shadows of the penthouse, Jim stepped forward, smirking slightly, “But that wouldn’t be good for the baby, now would it?”

Irene shook her head, hand resting on her stomach. “I don’t suppose I should be surprised that you know.”

Jim tutted as he walked to stand on the other side of the table, “Oh Irene, have you _ever_ been able to keep a secret from me?”

No, no she hadn’t. Though, she had _hoped_ that this one, she could have kept to herself long enough to make a plan.

“Planning on having the baby here in Paris, are you?” Jim chuckled, even though they both knew he didn’t really mean the question. After he finished laughing, he turned a serious eye to Irene, “You should have known better than to run away, Irene.” He said calmly, his footsteps echoing in the large room as he made his way around the table to Irene.

It was only when she felt his hand on her stomach that Irene dared to look at Jim. The consulting criminal smirked, leaning closer to her ear, “Daddy doesn’t like it when Mommy tries to hide.” He chuckled, fingers drumming against her stomach, “And as for a place to have the baby, I was thinking Alexandria.”

Irene blinked, “Alexandria? Egypt?”

“That is a convenient location.” Jim nodded, “Because I’m rather fond of the name Alexander. For the baby, of course.”

“Should I ask how you know the gender of the baby?” Irene asked, her voice soft to give the appearance of calm.

Jim gave her a look, the “you should know better” look, before picking up her abandoned glass of champagne, “Alexander, considering the fact he is inheriting quite the empire.” He smirked, taking a sip of champagne, “Only the best for our boy.”


End file.
